Tell Me Your Name
by NextNothingNew
Summary: Slash. It really was an accident when Red X took a bullet for Robin, but it developted into so much more... Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: **Oh, beginning two fics in the same day. Note that theses are both written days before, but still on the same day. Because here I am stuck, with no net, only saved files, so I'm reading a ton of Red X/Robin fics…need to write. But whatever. BTW, I don't remember how old Robin is, so…he's gonna be fifteen. And if anyone has any suggestions for Red X's name, I would love to hear them. 'Cause I'm not sure about the name I chose for him.

**Disclaimer:** The music is not mine; they belong to their respective artists. Teen Titans, cute Robin, and cocky Red X are (regrettably) not mine. If they were, Red X would show up a lot more and sooner, and he and Robin would be canon…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I played my part_

_And you played your games_

_You give love _

_A bad name_

_Ohh you're a loaded gun_

_Ohh there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save us _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame _

_Darling you give love _

_A bad name_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really was only coincidence that Red X was even there to begin with.

He had been passing by, simply returning from another heist, had heard - and seen - the Titan's glorious leader fighting an unknown, no name villain with _way_ too many guns. And knives._ Nasty_ ones too, from the looks of the jagged little hooks and teeth on them.

So, he really was only planning on watching Robin fight the unnamed bastard, rather than actual _do_ anything.

Because the boy was like a dancer when he fought - all long jumps and graceful kicks, and smooth ducking and carefully aimed swinging fists, twisting bo staff and flips - so Red X found it wonderfully enjoyable to just watch him fight it out. Fighting _with_ and _against_ him was just enjoyable, only in a different ways.

So, it really was unplanned that he took a damn _bullet_ for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dammit_." Robin grunted when he heard a gun go off, but his tensed and prepared muscles were for nothing - he wasn't sporting a hole of any type in his person.

It was about that time that Robin realized there was a teen - slightly older - standing in front of him, hand clamped tightly over his right shoulder.

"Damn, Kid, my dominant arm." The teen was saying, voice sounding strained and raspy, but even _that_ didn't cover the note of (fond?) annoyance. He was a few inches taller than Robin, so the bullet hit his shoulder rather than his head, like it would have hit the young hero's.

The villain himself - tall, black mask, black clothes, orange flame on his left breast pocket, maybe in his thirties - had not been expecting some kid to run out in front of the path of his gun anymore than his intended target had, and was momentarily taken aback. The split second was just enough time for Robin to rush forward and knock him down, so that he smacked right into the ground. Robin turned to stare at Red X, and he reached out - despite Red X's protests.

"Hey! Don't touch it!"

"Shut up and let me see it, X."

"Respect your elders, Kid."

"You're not _that_ much older."

His hand landed on the wound, and Red X stiffened. Robin drew him closer, gingerly prodding the wound. He grazed his hand over the back of the older one's shoulder, frowning when he made the discovery that the bullet was still lodged in there.

So, because he was too busy fidgeting with Red X, it makes sense that he couldn't see the gunman getting back up.

Red X pushed Robin aside, knowing that his bo staff - which had been dropped when the gun went off - was way out of reach, plus that the hero was unprepared, and received a swift uppercut from the gun. This sent his head back in a sharp whiplash, and the corners of his mind were eaten by black.

When would he ever learn?

He would have noticed, had he not been falling unconscious, the faint sound of a second gun shot, along with another pain. But, you know; loosing consciousness and endorphins were dulling everything at the moment.

He saw Robin dart forward and put the guy out yet _again_, and then turn back to him.

_Dammit_, his thoughts hissed just before he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit." Robin muttered, calling Cyborg on the communicator. "Cy? You there?"

"I got you, Robin. What's up?"

Robin kneeled next to Red X, spitting the coordinates out. "There's a criminal here, but I can't take care of him - my hands are tied up. I need you to take care of it."

"Sure, but what-"

"Thanks, bye." He snapped it shut, reaching for Red X, still out cold. "You awake, or what?"

Nothing.

_What do I do? Where do I take him? Maybe-?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin paused, his hand resting on the air just above Red X's face, knowing he sure as hell wouldn't want his mask removed, before he carefully gripped the edges and pulled off the cowl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black was being _infiltrated_, blurring white that started in the middle of his not quite consciousness that spread out to the edges and chased away the dark. Next came his actual _sight_, complete with the inside of a familiar place he had broken into. Which really didn't narrow it down that much, but it was still a little comforting. He could feel whatever he was touching, in an abstract sort of way, which strengthened enough to where he could tell that he was laying down, and the air was cool. Air conditioned sort of cool.

He blinked a couple of times, and all his senses crashed on top of him, and he realized he was staring up into the face of Boy Wonder.

Then he realized his head was resting in said Boy Wonder's lap.

"You're awake." Robin said, voice calm and neutral. Red X just blinked again, and he picked up on the fact that…wait a minute.

"You took off my mask!"

"Yes." Robin replied, as if he had been waiting for Red X to catch on.

Red X noticed that his suit had been stripped away, sticky with blood and sweat (and would be placed back in the safe _yet again_ after cleaning), and had been replaced by blue jeans and a red T shirt. He shifted, and the material clung to his skin in a way that suggested that they were just a little too small for him.

"Why?"

Robin thought for a minute. "I was curious. I wanted to know what you looked like."

Red X was honestly too tired to deal with this, and anything resembling anger fizzled out. "Curiosity killed the cat, Kid."

"One, I'm not a cat." Robin countered, moving his hand - ah, he'd taken off his gauntlets - so that his cold palm touched more of Red X's scalp, with his fingers threading through blonde hair. "Two, curiosity is just another form of bravery."

"_Really._" Red stressed sardonically.

Irritated gaze met composed gaze, and Robin took the time to analyze Red X's appearance - which he had been doing since the mask's removal. His skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as Robin's own. His lips were a faint rose color, and wispy sun kissed strands ran over his forehead, between Robin's bared fingers.

_He really _is _older than me_, Robin thought in wonder. "Just how old _are_ you?" The questioned came before he could reconsider it.

"How old are _you_?" Was his answer.

He frowned. "Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

In the next moment, Red X's hand flew up, and before Robin could dodge, scraped up the side of his face. He cringed reflexively, both his hands busy - one under Red X's head, the other in his hair - and felt his own mask snap away.

"Red." He said, exasperation barely held in check.

His adversary's voice came, a soft growl in his throat, but he wasn't angry. "An eye for an eye, Kid." His hand was still up, next to Robin's cheek, grasping the mask tightly.

Each took note that the other also had blue eyes, but where Robin's eyes were shady indigo, Red X's were pale and sky colored.

Robin eventually sighed, and the older teen's hand flopped down onto his stomach, satisfied, a smile creeping onto his lovely mouth.

"_What_ is so amusing?" Robin demanded.

"I just knew you were gonna be a looker, Kid."

"Friend Robin!"

Red X jerked in the blushing leader's grip, causing aforementioned leader to snicker. Sweet, sweet karma.

Starfire, along with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were coming toward them.

"Is…ah…Red X quite well?" The bubbly alien asked hesitantly.

"Just freakin' great!" Red X exclaimed, turning his face away, as if it would do any good.

"I am so glad for your health!" She cheered, the exasperation flitting right over her head.

"Dude, why're your guy's masks off? What the heck are you doing?!" Cy cried, getting a good look at Red and Robin, both for the first time ever.

"_Ah hah!_ So THAT'S what you both look like!" Beast Boy cried, pointing at them.

Red X rolled his eyes while Robin slapped a hand to his forehead. (He thought he was dealing with his face being uncovered well enough…)

"Nothing." Robin said first.

"What do you _think_ we're doing?" Red X snarled at the same time.

Raven, the one with what was probably the most sense (and emotional control of the group) arched an eyebrow at the two boys. Then she let out a low chuckle before going silent again.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg noticed that she chuckled, but the only response was, "Dude! She laughed!" from Beast Boy.

Red X paused and took the time to stare at her, wondering what exactly that laugh was about.

Robin missed it entirely, as he was still blushing (but only a little, he told himself).

And then the moment had passed, leaving Red X still in Robin's lap, and Beast Boy asking Raven why she never laughed at his jokes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin wrapped the gauze around Red X's shoulder, trying to persuaded the stubborn teenage villain to give. A damn. Name.

"No."

"Red X, I refuse to refer to you as 'Red X' while we are both stuck here until you heal. His gun went off _twice,_ through your shoulder and your hip, when you were going out-"

"So I gathered." _From the ache in my upper leg._

"Listen, I'm just trying to…"

"Go on, I'm waiting." Red X said from in front of Robin, sitting on the sofa. Robin was on the table, trying to dress his wound properly.

"…to…establish…some sort of normality. Just give me a name - any name, it doesn't even have to be your _real _name."

Red X stared at him for a long time, before his dull gaze turned to one of thoughtfulness, cocking his head to the side as he thought.

Robin waited patiently, finishing with his shoulder as he waited. "Well?" He prompted.

"Give me a sec, I'm thinking." Red X replied, waving him off. "How about-"

"Hey, Robin!" Cy called. "I can't find any info on this guy!"

Robin briefly dropped his head into his hands before saying, "I told you not to do that!"

Cyborg stopped, staring. "No, you didn't."

"Well, I told Beast Boy to tell you not to do that." Robin cut in before Red X got any wrong ideas.

Beast Boy, who had just come into the room, froze. "Uh…why's everybody staring at me?"

Robin made a motion towards Red X, then to Cyborg.

"Ohhhh…uh…heh heh…oops?"

"What'd you do, run it through a standard search?" Red X asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied, sounding somewhat insulted.

Red X chuckled. "It's gonna take a bit more than that to find me."

"Don't look." Robin ordered swiftly. Red X shot him an amused glance, smiling slightly.

"Alright, fine, I gotta a lead on your new guy anyway." Cyborg replied tiredly.

Robin frowned. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I came to tell you that too. He's part of a new gang, nothing too big, but they've got nasty ways…I really don't want to list 'em all…but I'm following a lead up on a club they frequent, just out of Jump City's borders."

"Find it." Robin ordered. "Beast Boy, you go inform the others."

"Aw, why me?" He cried, but headed off to get to work despite it.

When Robin and Red X were alone again, Robin tried to pick up on the conversation again. "What were you saying now?"

"You know, you really didn't have to get so protective over my identity like that. It'd take your friend forever to find me, if he ever did." Red X leaned back, taking in Robin's reaction.

"No, it wouldn't." Robin replied, stating it as if it couldn't be any other way. "You underestimate him."

Red X shrugged.

"You never answered my question."

"Huh?…oh, right. My name. Or a name to call me. You're pretty funny, Kid. Alright, how do you feel about…Tyler?"

Robin glanced up from whatever he had been contemplating. "Tyler? Okay. That sounds…good."

Red X, henceforth known as Tyler, frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He replied all too innocently. His gaze had dropped to…Tyler's wounded hip. _Ohhhh._ Tyler couldn't help the smirk.

"Well, you gonna take care of the other hole?" He asked, watching Robin jerk his eyes back up to Tyler's.

"Of course." Robin answered carefully. He set to changing the bloody bandages, tugging uneasily at the zipper. Tyler held back a smile and kept his hands out of the way, watching Robin push the jean material back. He placed his hand over the white stained red strips, and Tyler's hand locked over Robin's.

Robin looked back up, only to find Tyler's face barely a breath away from his own, nose to nose, light blue eyes practically glowing with laughter.

"Er," Robin managed, then shut up when he thought his lips might touch Tyler's. He gulped, frozen, and even if he wasn't, he was held in place by Tyler's hand on his cheek.

"You blush," Tyler breathed over his lips, "real easy, Kid."

He leaned in, lips coming in light contact with Robin's, just barely touching, until he pressed down, covering his mouth completely. Tyler's hand crept down his neck to his chest. Robin pulled his hand out of Tyler's, and gripped his hair. The slightly older teen's now free hand went to the back of the other's neck, squeezing gently.

The kiss didn't progress any farther than that; it was simply the two of them leaning forward to close the distance, holding onto the other.

And when Raven stopped at the top of the stairs, she stared at them for a minute before turning around and heading back the other way. And when she nearly ran into Starfire, she steered her back to her room, asking about the name to that song she had been talking about earlier, because she liked it.

Tyler and Robin didn't even notice.

Finally, after they were done, Robin pulled back, face flushed and biting at his lower lip. Tyler waited, watching him glance around like he expected a distraction to come in any minute.

"Kid…"

Robin looked back helplessly at him, letting out a tiny lost sound. It only took Tyler a few seconds to realize Robin _didn't know_.

_Well, he _is_ younger than me_, Tyler mused as he slid an arm around Robin, who snuggled up closer to him. "You really are a handful, Kid."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I love Red X/Robin. So much. More people should write it! Anyway, what do you think? Tell! Review! And I now know at least what to do next…and eventually…but not the end, and not the things in between…damn. Don't forget to tell me what other name you think would fit Red X. I didn't have meh name book, and the only thing I could think of was either Skyler or Tyler…not much of a difference. Dammit. So! Suggestions! And Red X/Robin is so…perfect. Runs off to get Red X/Robin fics once she gets net back Review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter two**

**A/N: **Chapter Two, the very next day! Of course to you all, it'll be in the same sitting as chapter one, but oh well. Heh, yes…the kiss…Anyway, I've added more music.

**Disclaimer:** They are not _mine_. Okay? They're not. If I had control, then Red X and Robin would be lovers for real. The music is also not mine. End of discussion. Review as usual, or I'll bite. _Hard._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…so he's staying here?" Beast Boy ventured, scratching the back of his head.

"Until he heals." Robin corrected absently, clicking away on his laptop.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! Dude! He's like a thief and everything!" BB burst out.

"It's fine," their leader said in that same distracted tone.

"But-"

"Guys." Raven commanded quietly, nodding Cy and BB over to the kitchen table, away from the busied Robin.

"What's up, Ray?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, we were trying to find out what's up with Robin." BB added.

"I think…we should be quiet about that…" Raven replied haltingly.

"Whyyyyy?" BB whined, slumping.

Cyborg gave her a curious look. "What are you thinking, Raven? Robin could be in danger, near Red X like that."

"Robin is letting him stay here because he trusts him enough for it. And Red X isn't like the other criminals; he wouldn't pull anything, especially not on Robin. Besides, Red X - _Tyler_ - has a disadvantage at the moment. They both know Robin could take him." She finished quickly, before anyone could interrupt.

BB let out a defeated sigh, saying, "alright, fine. If you and Robin say so."

"Where _is_ that guy, anyway?" Cyborg said suddenly, as if the fact that Tyler was AWOL had just hit him. Which it had.

"He's in my room." Robin informed them, coming up from behind them, having missed the conversation, save the last question.

"Why the hell is he in your room?" Cy demanded.

"Re - Tyler has gone to sleep!" Starfire announced, floating down the stairs to her friends. "The use of chicken soup has helped with his ailments, and he has drifted to the land of dreams." She continued successfully.

Robin couldn't prevent the chuckle at the mental image of Tyler at the mercy of a chicken soup wielding Starfire.

Raven shot him a look, and mouthed the words _in your bed?_ at him.

"It's not like we have a spare," Robin replied uneasily.

"A spare what?" Starfire cut in, she and the others having missed what Raven had silently asked.

"Nothing." Robin lied, then turned away from the subject of a criminal in his bed -

_Bad mental images._

"Cy, have you found the club yet?" He squeaked out weakly, dragging his reluctant (_no, I am not_) mind from the…ideas. Very, very questionable ideas.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. I just came down for some food. And," he shot an annoyed look at Beast Boy, "to attach this _thing_ to someone else."

"Cy, you are no fun." Beast Boy accused. "Fine! I'll go work with Starfire." So saying, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, back to trying to fix Robin's broken mask (the spares were being washed).

"_Finally_," Cy grumbled, grabbing a plate of pizza (age: undetermined) and stomped back to his room.

Robin sighed, rubbing his temples, before looking over at Raven, who was staring at him. "What?"

Still staring, she shook her head slowly. "Never mind." She wandered off to _her_ room, but didn't leave until she added, "you should go check on Tyler. Maybe asked him about the club. He seems like he might know something. And maybe ask him if he needs something." The door slammed shut.

Raven stopped, considering all the masks and darkness that swirled over her dwelling. _He's not staying here because he's too helpless to do anything. The wounds weren't _that_ serious. _

_Right_, Robin thought dryly, trudging over to his room. He almost cringed at the thought of Tyler in his private room, where no one - _no one_ - entered his room. Starfire had nearly had a heart attack when he'd ordered her to deposit the disoriented (side effects of too many pain killers, though he wasn't in any danger) Tyler there.

He let his hand take hold of the doorknob, turning it carefully to keep the noise to a minimum, and leaned inside.

Tyler was out cold on his bed, strewn across it in a way that's caught between horizontal and diagonal, head tilted back on the lower curve of a sideways pillow, left hand on his stomach while the right hung limply off the side of the bed.

Odd little shivers twisted their way in Robin's stomach, and blood ran faster in his veins, under skin, in the flesh that surrounded his lungs, and for a moment, his breathing hitched in his throat.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming, confusing,  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling,  
I can't seem, to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
[without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
There's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
_

He inhaled, and loosened the death grip he had on the doorknob before swinging it shut, and padded over to Tyler. "Hey," he nudged softly, "Tyler. Wake up." _Try to wake him up by whispering. That's intelligent._

Despite his counter-productive actions, Tyler _did_ wake up.

"Mm…mmm…" he mumbled sleepily, bringing his once dangling arm up to rub his eyes. "Kid?"

Robin stood there, feeling oddly hot, face flushed, and he really wished he had his mask now. Because he was blushing at a very attractive looking teen in his bed, still half asleep. And that disheveled, just-woken-up look suit him all too well.

"I wanted to ask you about the club the new group of criminals go to. It's beyond the borders of Jump City. Do you know anything?"

Tyler blinked at him, running his hand through his hair. "Club Nocturne." He said, as if just remembering. "I've heard of a new club called Nocturne, but I didn't know what it was for."

"Do you know-"

"Yo, Robin!" Cy rapped on the door. "I got the coordinates! And the place is called Nocturne!"

Robin directed his gaze from his door back to Tyler, who, even when half asleep, still managed to look smug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…where is it?" Beast Boy asked finally, staring at the large map of Jump City on the monitor.

Robin clicked on a few keys, and a small red dot appeared on the upper right of the screen. "There."

"Who's going?" Raven, practical as ever, got to the point.

"Well, why not we all go?" Starfire cut in.

Robin glanced at them all. "Uh…guys? I don't think a club that caters to criminals is gonna let in a bunch of Superheroes in it."

"We can blend in!" BB replied, quite stupidly (which Raven did not hesitate to point out).

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "you're green, Cyborg's half metal, Raven…uh, well, no offense, but if we were sneaking into a goth club, then maybe your purple hair and eyes might not stick out so much. And Starfire, you're kinda obvious too, with your looks. And none of you have any other clothes, do you?" His sparse own couldn't fit any of them, save for BB, but…you know. Green skin.

"So, what?" Raven asked in that low tone of hers. "What do think you're gonna do, go…" she trailed off, eyes widening slightly.

"No way." Cyborg declared, gruff.

"What way?" BB asked, blankly.

Starfire gasped. "You cannot! It's too unsafe!"

"What's unsafe?!" BB cried.

Raven shot him a frustrated look. "Duh, Beast Boy. He's going alone."

"Ohhh-WHAT! You are?! REALLY?!?!?!"

"No, not really."

The group turned to see Tyler walking - albeit a little stiffly - into the room.

"What now?" Robin inquired coldly.

"I'm going with you, Kid."

"What?! No fair! How come _he_ gets to go!" BB complained.

"He's _not_." Robin ground through his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Kid. Yeah, I am." Tyler walked right up to him, and poked him between the eyes. "Your teammates are right. You can't go in there, not alone, and as they're all well known…and, well, we're not when we're in normal wear, it makes sense. Don't deny it." He added sharply when Robin opened his mouth to retort.

Robin scowled, dark blue meeting pale mirrors, before sighing. "Fine."

Tyler grinned, like a wolf with cornered prey. "I knew you'd see to reason."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Tyler argued quietly, away from the others, who were setting up communication equipment.

"What do you need to come with me for?!"

"Weren't you listening? It's too dangerous alone, and no one knows me, unlike your friends."

"But-"

"No buts. And stop talking back to your elders."

"Like a year really makes you-"

"So," Tyler cut in smoothly, "come back to my place. I've got some clothes we can wear - I haven't used some of them in awhile, so they should fit you…"

Robin opened his mouth to protest, then stopped. He heaved an aggrieved sigh, then nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything all ready?" He demanded into the headset, trying to ignore the fact that Tyler was sitting behind him on an unmarked motorcycle (as Tyler was not in shape to be jumping rooftops yet), arms wrapped around his waist, with his hips hugging Robin's and…everything else.

"It's all set, Robin."

"Good." His eyes darted, left, right. "Which way?"

"Left." Tyler said into his ear, and Robin focused on ignoring the breath on his earlobe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They slowed down, coming to a stop in front of a not too bad looking flat.

Robin shot him a look while dismounting. "You _live_ here?"

"You wouldn't _believe_ how much money it took to steal to get this place," Robin could hear the grin, and grit his teeth.

"Splendid. I can add that to your list of criminal activities."

They entered, and Robin fell behind to let Tyler lead the way, down the hall, to the right, and into a living room.

_It's nice_, he acknowledged silently, glancing around the room, which seemed to consist of the colors dark blue and black. It had a lived in feel, not sterile like he had expected from a thief.

"This way." Tyler beckoned - actually _beckoned_ - for him to follow, a smirk shinning in his eyes, and that's when it hit Robin - _I'm going into an older boy's room with no protection but my fists. A boy who's just as good a fighter as I am._

_Don't be an idiot, _he told himself, forcing his feet to follow. _I can take him…I think._

Tyler walked through a very clean kitchen to another hallway, and opened the door on the right.

The room was swathed in cloths, dark blue mattress and covers (which were half on the wooden floor), navy walls, shuttered windows (which added more shadow), and a black laptop that sat on a dark wooden desk. The floor was covered by, not carpet, but rather thick material, layers of black and indigo.

"Here." Tyler ordered, opening his closet (painted to match the walls) and after digging through his clothes, flung a large pile of them on the cloth covered floor.

Robin blinked at them, and his mouth twitched down. "What. Are. Those?"

"What. Do. You think?" Tyler didn't miss a beat as he pulled out a few items and draped them over the back of his swivel chair. "Your disguise, Kid."

"Um…"

"What? You didn't think you were gonna go in there in your old street clothes, did you?"

"Of course not!" Robin snapped, unnerved. "They're just…so…black."

Tyler arched an eyebrow. "Not _all_ of them."

"Are you some sorta closet goth?"

The corner of the other's mouth twitched, but nothing more. Instead, he challenged, "you don't know what to wear, do you?" _And no, I'm not._

Robin shuffled a bit closer to the Strange and Foreign clothes. "Not really…"

Tyler rubbed his temples, then stepped forward. "Alright then, I'll help." He kneeled on the soft ground, followed by Robin.

After a total of ten seconds, Tyler spoke again, because the silence was just too damn smothering. "You can't wear any type of mask."

Robin lifted his head from the pile of clothes sharply, silent. He knew this already, but it still bothered him.

"Don't worry, no one'll know it was you. All they'll see is another cute kid, wandering into a club." _Like an idiot. _

Robin blinked. "You think I'm cute?"

Tyler blinked back, before smiling. "Well, not as cute as me. But yeah. Wear that choker with that top," he ordered, switching topics.

"Which top?" There were at least eight different tops. At least.

Tyler threw one at him in response.

About a half hour later, they had an outfit picked out for both of them, with no injuries. Not even minor ones.

Except, of course, Robin nearly had a heart attack when Tyler pulled off his shirt and pants, then realized he was only changing. Robin quickly followed suit, gaze rotating between the clothes, the floor, then Tyler, then to the floor again, only to dart helplessly back to Tyler. Who had a small scar on his collar bone, which Robin would file away later, and - and…just a really nice body in general. Like his chest, which was only a little broader than Robin's own, and his slightly darker skin. Note: _slightly._

Tyler was having the same problem, only he wasn't being as obvious about it (although he _did_ miss the glances Robin was giving him). He licked his lips, sneaking a peek at the other boy, his pale flawless skin, his smaller frame…_damn, it's like I wanna _eat_ him or something_, Tyler thought to himself. He stopped sneaking his glimpses when Robin pulled on his jeans (_hey, look, my clothes really do fit him_) and outright stared when he tugged on the red sleeveless top. His fingers were shaking. Interesting.

Tyler took a moment to consider his actions, and then he reached across the relatively small chasm that separated them, and brushed his fingers over Robin's, who froze. He gingerly began hooking it up the front, knuckles rubbing against his skin. _Now I'm positive I wanna eat him. I bet he'd taste smooth, like vanilla._ Tyler finished, satisfaction coating his amusement at himself.

Robin quickly checked his disguise, in between thoughts like _ohmygawd what the hell'd he just do? _and _his fingers touched my chest!_ He had the dark red lace corset that hooked up the front that Tyler had thrown at him, black form fitting jeans that he had grabbed, black boots with dark red straps (he had tried to get the plain black ones, but his outfit coordinator had _insisted _the straps on this one would match the top), the black choker with a small red bird carved out of garnet, and a white crescent moon swaying from his left ear, containing a nearly microscopic ear piece. All that red clashed beautifully with his eyes. He kept tugging on the hem of the shirt, fingers twitching over the fabric.

Tyler, however, looked much more natural in his choice of clothes, and the younger boy couldn't help but notice how they contrasted with his almost angelic face (despite the mischievous flash in his baby blues and the smirk that seemed to constantly play about his petal lips). And he, as usual, just…looked _good. _All the time. Robin couldn't figure it out.

Tyler wore a black tank top, which Robin noted was rather tight, slightly baggy black jeans (meaning they were a step up from form fitting), rose red combat boots, a leather choker with tiny spikes, a red stud in his right ear, and a small silver hoop in the left.

To distract himself from the (_I can't believe he looks so hot_) not all that remarkable person in front of him, he turned his attention back to his clothes. Namely, the top. "I feel a little gay in this shirt top corset thing." Robin said, voice lacking judgment. Not that is was a _bad thing_, but it was a little…unusual.

"Well, you look gay. And cute. So that's okay." Tyler (not really) comforted, barely suppressing laughter. His smile fell, and he paused, considering the teen before him.

"What?" Robin asked when he noticed Tyler's stare.

He stretched out a hand and touched Robin's chest, finger tips running down his stomach. "I knew they'd look good on you, Kid."

Robin blinked his eyes, and Tyler couldn't not notice the fact that they matched his bedroom.

Perfectly.

Which was exactly what snapped his self control in two, and he tackled Robin to the comfortable floor. They rolled once from momentum, ending with Robin on top (which was an accident, as Tyler had it _sort of _planned out that he would be on top) legs straddling Tyler's waist, hands on his shoulders. The thief had his hand at the back of his head, forcing him down so that he could steal another kiss, mouth open, tongue on lips, other hand gripping Robin's upper arm. Tyler pushed, and the epitome of Good and Just tumbled to the side, and the older one rolled him onto his back so that _he_ could sit astride Robin. His mouth blessed quick, fevered kisses to Robin's jaw, his neck, his bare shoulder, until he pushed up the red fabric to suck on the skin around his navel, tongue dipping in fast, then moved on to the area that met the jean material.

And Robin _did_ taste smooth like vanilla, simple and sweet, and if his gasps were any indication, he was definitely enjoying this. Tyler felt him arc up more, his hands clutching blonde strands, scratching gently at his scalp. The blonde thrust his hands amid warm skin and tight red lace, caressing and squeezing his chest, and his moan into Robin's lower stomach matched the kid's. He pulled himself back up to an awaiting mouth, hands still under his borrowed shirt, and they kissed until they realized they needed to breathe.

Tyler collapsed next to Robin, head on his shoulder, on his side so that his arm could rest across the other's chest. _Yum_, he thought, closing his eyes for a few moments.

Robin twisted onto his side, sliding his right arm under Tyler's left. He felt dizzy and he needed to rest and there was this oddly pleasant ache between his legs, which was melting away.

"Hey…Kid."

"Hm."

Tyler practically kissed his ear when he answered. "We've gotta get going."

Robin nodded, and before he moved, Tyler got a flash of Robin, snuggled to his side. "Right."

When they stood, stretching muscles, trying to ignore the silence, Tyler got another image in his mind.

One of Robin, snuggled to his side.

Only without clothes.

And he thought, _that's not a bad idea._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin frowned, mouth a grimace of distaste. It wasn't that the outside looked bad or anything. It was simply that any criminal infested site deserved his disgust.

Tyler smirked at his frown, before asking, "well, are you ready?" and without waiting for an answer, slung an arm around Robin's shoulders and dragged him into Club Nocturne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Heh heh heh…well, what do you think? Good? You like? A lot of the little moments, right before the part where Tyler noticed that Robin's eyes match his room, were randomly thought up in my mind. I typed them out on another document, then put them in order, then inserted them wherever it seemed right, and _then_ filled in between. I have a few more moments to add next chapter. I also have a quick one shot in mind. Tell me, what do you think of their clothes? Those were one of the random thoughts I got…what are you still doing here? Review! Now! Or the zombies will eat you!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N:** SHUT UP I'LL TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS I WANT. Heh. Yeah, it's been, what, a few months now? Sorry, I got all obsessed with zombies.

**Disclaimer:** Awww you thought they were mine? Well then, you were WRONG.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them standing next to each other with Red X's arm draped around Robin's shoulders drew too many gazes for their liking. _Damn Peds_, Tyler thought irritably, but brushed it off when he heard music and saw a bar.

"This is…"

"Not what you were expecting?" Tyler asked lightly as he led them out onto the crowded dance floor.

"No."

"Well, think about it this way; these are more like low-rate criminals rather than top gods like Slade or The Brotherhood."

"Uh…Tyler?"

Said thief looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why are we dancing?"

It was a good question, considering they were supposed to be working on the group of odd bastards toward the back.

"We're blending in." Tyler replied casually, hands resting on Robin's hips. What a lovely distraction. So, they dealt with each other for ten or so minutes while dancing as each tried to keep an eye on the men they were tailing. Normally, with anyone who wasn't _Red X_ this would have been easy. Even Starfire wouldn't have made Robin nervous like this. Another thing was all the…touching…Tyler kept running his hand up his partner's side, tapping the side of his waist…Not the mention, that the top hook of Robin's (technically, Tyler's) top kept coming undone. This wouldn't be such a problem is it didn't prompt his companion to fix it every time.

_Well I'm not paralyzed / but I seem to be struck by you / I wanna make you move / because you're standing still / and if your body matches / what your eyes can do / you'll probably move right through / me on my way to you._

Eventually, _finally_, they dragged themselves over to a table in the left center of the club. Tyler had that _I don't know what you're talking about_ look on his face, which meant he knew exactly how annoyed Robin was.

The blonde ignored his companion, instead snagging a glass off the tray of a passing waitress. Robin blinked, annoyed for a completely different reason, and pointedly kept his attention on the criminals at the back, all conversing at a table.

"You don't drink?" Tyler asked, swishing the red tinted liquid in the cheap wine glass.

Robin was frowning, shaking his head. No, he didn't drink; he wasn't old enough to-

Unexpectedly, he found that Tyler had pressed the glass to his lips, and he opened his mouth, swallowing down a bit of the alcohol. His lips thinned at the burning taste, and he swallowed again to get rid of it.

"No? Well then," Tyler set down the glass, "at least you never have to worry about getting screwed over while drunk."

"That's a lovely sentiment."

"You realize how much I worry about you," Tyler said mockingly.

Robin snickered, the corners of his lips tilting up almost unwillingly. Damn sneaky bastard of a thief.

There seemed to be a shifting in the atmosphere, and both young men tensed. At the back, their criminals were moving upstairs. Robin licked his lips. "I have to use the restroom." He remarked lightly.

Tyler, gaze somewhere else, nodded. "It's a bit smoky in here. I'll be outside."

To anyone else, it would seem as if the two were leaving. Therefore, they met no problems. Tyler left to go outside, standing in front of the door. Everyone was inside, dancing, drinking, working. His eyes ran up the side of the building, taking note of the many handholds he could see so easily in the light of the moon and flickering lamp.

Robin, meanwhile, was staring at the small (but not too small) window in the men's room. After a moment of checking to see no one was in here, he clutched the side of stall, placed his boot against the wall, and pulled himself up to the opening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler crawled quietly along the second floor wall. This was child's play to a thief, especially a thief like him, and as he absently jumped over a small hole in the ledge, he wondered how Robin was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was doing just fine. As a matter of fact, he was thinking the same thing about Tyler, seeing as how he was already on the roof. His skin felt too hot; his palms were sweaty. He hated it when one of his teammate disappeared or took too long, and although Tyler wasn't a teammate, he was a…a _something_ to him. He strolled over to the edge, glancing down, and did a double take. "Tyler!" he hissed in shock.

Tyler glanced up and gave a silent smile from the side of the building he was clinging too. Robin was directly above the window, and Tyler was just to its left. Exasperated, Robin swung down with startling grace to the window's other side.

"What do you _mean_ you contacted-"

"Shut up, you fool! The music is loud, but not that loud!" Snapped another, slightly panicked, voice.

"I wouldn't have to yell if we could keep communication open! This- this- he wants to send another call to Slade!"

Robin went rigid at the name, and Tyler noticed.

"That's enough! He would have found out sooner or later, you know he would, what with that rat reporting to him."

"Speaking of which, do we know who said rat is yet?"

"No. None of the men have even the slightest clue."

"We can't do anything about that; we'll just deal with Slade for now. We'll have to contact him agai-"

"You can. I'm sure as hell not."

"Don't tell me you fear that man."

"Don't you?"

"…we'll get one of the subordinates to call. But meanwhile, is the shipment ready? Do we have enough-"

"Yes, yes, it's fine."

There was a scraping of chairs, a shuffle of feet across the floor. Tyler's attention was now fully on Robin, who was pale and silent.

When they were speeding away, Tyler's head resting on Robin's shoulder, he spoke.

"Not much, is it?"

"…it's enough." Tyler didn't like the sound of his voice, but he was relieved he at least got an answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Titan's Tower with no trouble whatsoever. With no response to the other's, Robin tossed the tiny recorder to Cyborg and practically ran to his room.

"Let me guess." Raven said as the crowd dispersed, each member looking confused. "It has something to do with Slade."

Tyler whipped around to stare. "Is it obvious?"

"He always runs to his room when it's Slade."

Tyler recalled Robin's room, the walls covered with articles and newspaper clippings. "Does he think he'll suddenly realize a connection between this group and Slade? Nothing's happened with Slade for months; this ring of outlaws has barely started-"

"He thinks he missed something." Raven cut abruptly. Tyler stared. "He thinks he always missed something…where Slade is concerned."

Raven told him to be patient. Tyler could be patient. After two hours, however, his patience was wearing thin.

"What the hell does he think he's going to do, stay in there all night?" He looked at Raven, expecting reassurance. Instead, he received muttered words that sounded suspiciously like 'well, that's what he usually does'.

He stood. "No. No, no, no fucking way. He is not locking himself up in there for hours - does he always do this? Don't you guys try to stop him? Hell, does he even eat?!" And he was off, running to Robin's room. Raven blinked, and sighed. Maybe, _hopefully_, Tyler would be good for Robin. At the very least, he could knock Robin out and her leader could get some sleep.

There was a startling _bang!_ as Tyler threw Robin's door open. Robin jumped, a few papers sliding to the floor.

"Tyler- what-" Robin made a dash for the papers, grabbing pages while trying to figure out what he was doing. No one disturbed him, save Starfire, who he always told that he's eat _later_-

"You." Tyler stated, grabbing his shoulder - ow, his fingers were digging into his skin, thanks - and dragging him up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working, you idiot. Let go-ow!" Tyler had just dug his nails in deeper. "What was that for?"

"You need to stop."

Stop? Stop what? Working? Hell no. "I haven't found anyt-"

"Yeah, and you're not gonna, Kid. Not like this."

"But I-"

"No!"

There was a pause, where Robin tried to think of a response. None the Titans has _ever_ tried to stop him from working. Not when it was Slade, when it was so important.

And just who the hell did Tyler think he was, anyway? "Tyler, you are so out of line-"

"Kid." Tyler looked at him. Robin didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt odd; he looked away.

"I have to."

"No." Tyler pulled him a few inches closer. "Not right now; you've done enough." No room for argument. His voice, so blunt before, took on a coaxing tone. "Relax for awhile. Come take a shower with me."

Was he suddenly having trouble breathing? His hands rested on Tyler's chest, and he looked back at the papers. "I have work."

"Not right now." His voice was low, hands holding Robin's wrists. "Shower." He pulled Robin to the door, looking pleased. Robin glanced back just as Tyler slid an arm around his waist, guiding him away from his work.

Raven glanced over the top of the magazine she was reading, watching as the two boys walked down the hall. Amazing. She smiled, a small knot of apprehension uncurling in her stomach, and went back to reading.

Of course, it would seem that Robin hadn't actually realized what he was doing until he had to undress. A shower? They were taking a _shower _together? Who decided that?

There wasn't much he could say when Tyler started peeling off his clothes, however. Not that he could speak, mind you, he was so caught off guard. In a few minutes, Tyler's clothes were in a heap on the white tile, his gaze roving over Robin's body. Robin, completely unused to this, stared at their clothes.

Tyler took a step forward and Robin checked his reaction to back up a pace. Hands, warm, strong hands, were on his shoulders, and before he'd fully turned his attention forward, Tyler was kissing him. Robin's hands, used to being in action, flinched. Then those hands were trailing down his arms, his wrists, and clasping his fingers, leading him into the shower stall. Deciding to let the other lead, Robin followed, eyes tightly closed. He heard the water start, the sounds of Tyler trying to get the temperature right.

What was he doing? What were _they_ doing?

"Wait a min-mph." Tyler's mouth again, arms encircling his wait. _Oh_, wait. They-

Robin managed to pull back a fraction, at least enough to breathe and talk. They were wet, hot water and steam, and his chest was pressed to the older boy's in turn. "You're -fast." Robin said, trying to keep from touching any more of him. Actually, this was too fast.

He felt as much as heard the chuckle, and a kiss was pressed to his ear. "Don't worry. I don't expect too much right now." said the voice in that tone that made Robin want to just close his eyes and relax and let whatever was going to happen just _happen_.

Tyler reached past Robin to redirect the showerhead at the wall for a moment. Robin, and he knew he was nervous now, was standing silent, resting his forehead against his shoulder. He knew he couldn't rush into things, because that would ruin it. So, he when he pushed Robin to the (now warm) shower wall, he really wasn't planning anything too devious.

Not that he was going to tell Robin that.

He buried his face into the space just below Robin's jaw, who let him bite at his neck. The tension in his arms drained away, one resting around the blonde's hips, the other's palm on the tile. He pressed every inch of the younger boy's body to his, who let a shaky breath and leaned forward.

They spent around an hour in their, just touching and pressing and kissing until finally they had to go to sleep, or they'd collapse.

The clock shown a dim 11:46 when they reentered Robin's room, both clad in towels, hair damp, bodies exhausted. They landed on the bed, not even bothering to get dressed, and clung to each other. Robin glanced, once, over at the papers still strewn on the floor and desk, but Tyler pulled the covers over them and that was that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Nnn…$&ing writer's block…I wrote this chapter in a few hours:angry crickets chirp: I'm sorry, but hey! Be happy; I updated and struggled through writer's block for you. ::Glances at writing:: I fear that it shows, too. Song is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.


End file.
